Gustosamente
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Siempre los ayudaba, los apoyaba y agradecía sobremanera la amistad que le brindaban. Pero de eso a ser culpado de algo que juraron solemnemente que no le afectaría... Bien, Remus Lupin con especial gusto iba a librarse del castigo ante las narices de sus amigos, ¡oh, sí! [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**_ _el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer HP6 y HP7, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One es parte del "Amigo Invisible 2014-2015", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Para Lils White, mi personal interpretación de su primera petición. Espero que te guste y que no te decepciones_

* * *

><p><strong>Gustosamente.<strong>

Todavía no eran mayores de edad y el mundo ya les exigía ser adultos a varios de los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con todos esos raros y horribles acontecimientos que narraba _El Profeta_ de vez en cuando.

Eso no significaba que, de vez en cuando, no se divirtieran.

—Chicos, ¿están seguros de esto?

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros oía con el ceño fruncido lo que sus mejores amigos ideaban con tanto interés. Conociéndolos, no sería nada bueno, ¡y apenas estaban en septiembre! Sería un milagro si nada salía de la sala común de Gryffindor antes de tiempo, ya no digamos que se enteraran quienes no debían.

—¿Recuerdan lo que dijo McGonagall sobre hacer bromas al inicio del curso? —indicó.

—¿Y tú recuerdas en lo que quedamos al respecto, _Lunático_? —preguntó a su vez un muchacho de pelo negro que, con sus brillantes ojos grises y su sonrisa aristocrática, era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera de casi todo el mundo.

Exacto, casi.

—Ustedes quedaron en ello —el mencionado _Lunático_ meneó la cabeza, arrugando la frente —No quisiera pasarme dos semanas castigado… Otra vez.

—Tranquilo, Remus, no será para tanto —aseguró otro muchacho de pelo negro, pero más delgado que el anterior, con ojos castaños y anteojos redondos.

El aludido frunció el ceño, perspicaz. Que su amigo le llamara por el nombre solo podía significar una cosa y esperaba equivocarse.

—¿Qué quieren hacer exactamente, James? —inquirió.

—Nada complicado, Peter y tú podrán ayudar al principio y cuando Sirius y yo acabemos, nadie tiene por qué enterarse que ustedes dos estuvieron allí.

—¡Momento, _Cornamenta_! ¿Por qué ellos dos se están librando? —se quejó el de ojos grises dando tal respingo que algunos a su alrededor lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Porque la última vez los castigaron por nuestra culpa, so tonto.

—¡Ah, sí…!

—¿Están seguros que esta vez no nos castigarán a Remus y a mí, James? —intervino un cuarto chico, regordete y tímido.

—Esa es la idea, Peter. Esa es la idea.

Remus Lupin contuvo el impulso de menear la cabeza con desaliento.

Quería mucho a sus amigos, pero a veces (o casi siempre) James Potter no lograba hacer funcionar debidamente sus "maravillosos" planes.

–&–

Básicamente, se trataba de un alboroto "simple", al menos para sus parámetros. Solo debían esperar a que alguien cruzara el umbral de las puertas dobles que daban a la escalinata de piedra del exterior y comenzaría la función.

Con lo que no contaron fue que las primeras personas en hacerlo serían Evans, O'Campbell, Ferguson y McDonald. ¡Merlín, incluso iba Holmes detrás de ellas!

Peter miró suplicante a sus amigos, Remus tragó saliva, Sirius se giró hacia James en busca de ayuda y James… Bueno, él estaba petrificado, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, incrédulo ante su mala suerte.

Estallidos. Silbidos. Humo de colores y chispas por doquier.

No fue extraño que lo primero que se oyera tras semejante panorama fuera un apellido.

—¡Potter!

El de anteojos sabía que su vida peligraba. Y sus amigos, por desgracia, caerían con él.

–&–

—¿Alguno de ustedes va a explicarme por qué creyeron que sería conveniente hacer que a la entrada del castillo estallaran fuegos artificiales? ¿Saben la gravedad de lo que han hecho? ¡Pudieron hacer que alguien se hiciera un daño considerable!

McGonagall no había hecho distinción a la hora de llamar gente a su despacho. Seguramente Lily "Perfecta" Evans los había señalado sin miramientos y como su fama los precedía… Bueno, para la jefa de Gryffindor era como sumar dos más dos.

—Pero profesora, ¿por qué piensa que fuimos nosotros? —preguntó Sirius Black con una sonrisa de lado, cruzado de brazos.

Remus Lupin estuvo a punto de golpear en la cabeza a su amigo, mientras que James Potter apretaba los labios para no echarse a reír y Peter Pettigrew procuraba mantenerse callado y agachado, en actitud arrepentida (aunque esta vez él no hubiera hecho nada).

—¡Media sala común los vio ayer juntos, cuchicheando! ¡Estaban planeando algo!

—Eso no es justo, profesora, ¡nos está acusando por un chisme!

La mujer cerró los ojos por un segundo, suspiró con resignación y se quitó por un momento los anteojos cuadrados, para así poder frotar mejor el puente de su nariz. Esos cuatro estaban a punto de sacarle verdaderas canas verdes, ¡y apenas empezaban su sexto curso! ¿No deberían haber madurado ya?

—Ah, ¿así que es mentira que se pasaron tres horas en un rincón, susurrándose unos a otros y sin dejar que nadie se les acercara?

—¡Hacíamos tarea! ¡Pregúntele a Remus!

Oh, no… Remus esta vez le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo. ¿Por qué siempre era él quien debía respaldar sus patéticas excusas? A veces se preguntaba si no debió morderlo con fuerza en una de sus "escapadas"…

—¿Es cierto eso, señor Lupin?

Pues bien, ahora Sirius lo pagaría. Y James también, ¿por qué no?

—Peter y yo hacíamos la redacción de Transformaciones que usted nos mandó, profesora —contestó con voz seria, aunque por dentro estuviera sonriendo levemente, casi con malicia, al agregar —James y Sirius decían que como ellos ya sabían todo, no iban a perder el tiempo con "esa tontería". Ayudaba a Peter con un término cuando se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y sinceramente, no les presté atención.

A la vez, los otros tres muchachos miraron a Remus con diferentes expresiones de asombro. No solo era que el joven Lupin hubiera dicho aquello con voz serena y sin titubear, no, ¡sino lo que el discurso implicaba!

—Potter, Black, ya que creen saber todo sobre mi asignatura, no les importará ser los sujetos de prueba para mi clase durante dos semanas. Eso probará que así como tienen destreza transmutando cosas, también la tienen para devolverlas a su estado original. Ah, y deberán ayudar al señor Filch a limpiar todo el desastre causado por sus fuegos artificiales. Es lo menos que nuestro conserje merece, ¿no les parece?

A una, James y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Peter dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio muy bajito y Remus… Bueno, él pensaba en los mejores hechizos para resguardar sus cosas en cuanto volviera al dormitorio.

Sus amigos lo querían mucho, pero después de semejante escena, querrían vengarse de él. Como si no los conociera…

¿Sería buena idea estar junto a Lily y sus amigas… lo que restaba del trimestre? Quizá eso ayudaría a que no lo bromearan en público y…

¡Mejor olvidarlo! Sus amigos no tenían reparos en hacer de las suyas ante todo el colegio. Lo más sensato era su plan original: proteger sus cosas y tener siempre la varita lista.

Solo por si acaso.

–&–

_Buenos días tengan todos ustedes. O tardes, no sé, depende de su huso horario…_

_Bienvenidos sean a otro AI, que no me salió tan fantástico como hubiera querido, pero la inspiración durante mi vagancia (eh… desempleo) ha sido una ingrata, por lo que esto ha sido lo mejor que pude hacer. Siento que es algo rápido y breve, y eso que después de terminarlo, dejé el escrito aparte unos días para luego volver y hacerle edición de última hora. Solo espero sinceramente que mi AI se sienta feliz de recibir este humilde presente y que no quiera lincharme._

_Ahora, personajes desconocidos (son de Bell, vamos): las chicas de apellido O'Campbell, Ferguson y Holmes. Las dos primeras son compañeras de curso y casa de Lily Evans; la tercera, aunque también es de su curso, es de Slytherin, solo que le tocó pasar por allí en el momento equivocado y pobre, la compadezco. Ellas tres tienen apariciones esporádicas en la _Saga HHP_ y cada una, a su modo, tienen un carácter de temer cuando se enfadan, aunque la más explosiva es, según yo, Lily._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
